Autumn Moon Academy
by Lucia Liddell
Summary: When Harry Potter turned 17 he came into his Inheritance.Can he survive 3 years at an Academy where things are truly not what they seem? ManipulativeDumblefuck! VampireHarry&Draco! DeadVoldemort! Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_**Aki No Tsuki No Akademi**_

_**

* * *

**_

**MRITMD:This is a Harry Potter Fanfic! I am not responsible charrie deaths! Which BTW is going to happen *Cough*HermioneRonGinny*Cough* there is going to be a Manipulative Dumblefuck! And a dead Voldemort! Anyhow Midnight the disclaimer**

**Midnight:Oh aye...MidnightRoseIsTheMadDetective does not own Harry Potter just me my twin and any other random people that pop up!**

**Ring:On to the chappie!**

_"letters"_

Familiar speak

(_Parsletounge)_

"Speak"

_'Thought speak'_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1-Damned Inheritance._

Harry sat in his room looking at the clock, the Dursley's were out for the night and in exactly 1 minute he'd turn 17 and be old enough to use magic without supervison. He looked at a magic picture of him and his friends Ron and Hermione...Or should he say FORMER friends.

_~Flash back~_

"When am I going to get my money mom!" Ginny Weasly whined.

"In good times sweetie, all in good times." Molly Weasly said happily.

"Dumbledore how many years have you been tricking Harry?" Ron Weasly asked.

The old headmaster smiled a very disturbing smile at them. "I've been manipulating him ever scince he stepped into the Dursley home! He could have gone to Sirius, but I sent him to the Dursley's instead, and he could have gotten his money and all his inheritaces, but I hid most of it from him. And the idiot doesn't even know that I've been stealing money from him for me and you for years! AHAHAHA!" Dumbledore said, laughing.

Ginny smiled "And your the one who's gonna marry us and then kill him off so I can have ALLLLL the money!" She shrieked.

"Of course Ginerva dear, soon his inheritances will be ours and he won't even be the wiser!"

Harry, whom had been listening the whole time quivered in rage and stormed of to the Gringotts Bank to ask to hear Sirius's will.

"Well Mister Potter I'll be reading the will." Ragnok, a tall goblin, said, pulling a piece of parchment out and began to read.

_ 'Hello if you are hearing this then I am dead hopefully gone out fighting or kicking Dumblefuck in the gonads HAHA! I would first like to say. To Fred and George I leave you all my prank plans that I never got to do and 2 Million galleons each. Hermione I would have given you the Black Libary, but I have a feeling that you'll be useless to Harry when you get it. Ginny I leave you 3 Knuts for the fact that you are a sick, lying slut! Molly I leave you 8 galleons, I have no idea why, but I think it's cause I'm nice whislt your not. Arthur I leave you with 2 million Galleons and advice which is "Find out why the hell Dumblefuck has been visiting your house so often". Ron I leave you absoulutly nothing, because well your just pretending to be Harry's friend and no one hurts my cub like that. Remus and Harry I leave the rest to you to do with it what you please and Harry I leave you my title as The Lord Black._

_ Harry don't be sad. If i'm dead know it's not your fault! SO DON'T BLAME YOURSELF! Remus take care of our pup._

_Love(& hate if this is Dumblefuck) Sirus Orion Black.'_

Harry stiffened and a single tear ran down his face.

"Sirius..." He started, "Ragnok? Is there anyway that you can take money from people whom have stolen it from me?" He finished.

The goblin nodded, and resumed to tell him how much money he had and the properties yada yada yada.

When Harry left, he promised himself that when he had the time he would move to the Potter mansion and away from the Dursley's & Dumbledore & the rest of his cronies. The reading of Sirius's will was held again 3 days later and Dumbledore and the rest of them were furious, but didn't think Harry knew so they would continue to manipulate him.

_~End Flashback~_

Harry looked at the clock and counted down until it hit 12:00.

"Happy Birthday to me." He muttered as a sharp pain flew through out his whole body. He doubled over in pain, spasms of ran through his whole body and there was a horrid feeling of a gillion watts of lightning running through his whole body. Harry thought that no one in the world would be suffering as much as he was, but he was wrong. In the Malfoy Manor, the Malfoy heir, Draco Malfoy, was suffering in the same way. Harry gasped in pain as a sharp ripping sound came from his lower abdomen, and Harry blacked out from pain, just as Draco did.

The next day, Harry woke up to a small girl with red hair and red cat eyes staring at him. Naturally...He screamed, the girl screamed, even Hedwig screamed.

"Yeek! I'm sorry Master I didn't mean to frighten you!" The girl apologized.

"Wait...Master? What are you!" Harry asked.

"Ah yes how rude of me! I am Tori! My name means Bird in Japanese! I am your Familiar!"

"Wait don't Familiars go to those special people like Seers and Conjurers and other special witches and wizards"

"Well that's sorta true and sorta not it's true that Familiars go to Seers and special witches and wizards, but they can also go to Veelas and Vampires, Elves, Angels, Demons so on. They can NOT go to Conjurers that would be just unfair."

Harry looked at the girl in disbelief.

"So on?" He asked, "What others are there?"

"There are the SE's and the ME's you don't wanna know what they stand for."

"To be exact yes I do what does SE and ME mean?"

"You really don't want to know!"

"Yes I do Tori! Tell me!"

"No you don't! And my name isn't JUST Tori! It's Utsukushii Tori! Oh god why'd I tell you that!"

Harry smirked, remembering what Hermione said a few years back about how Familiars listened to their Masters when you said their full name.

"Tori Utsukushii...Tell me what SE and ME mean NOW."

Harry watched as Tori flinched, straighten her back and spoke in a monotone voice.

"SE and ME stand for..." She starts before, what seems as a ripple of shock waves shoot through her, "I can't tell you! Headmistress Moon will tell you when you go to the Academy!" She finished.

"Academy? What Academy?" Harry asked.

"Well the_** Aki No Tsuki No Akademi**_, is the place where people with Familiar go so they can learn how to harness their powers!"

"Tori...What am I?"

"Well your a um a...Vampire."

"...What!"

* * *

**MRITMD:Bwaaaahahahahahaha! I win. **

**Midnight:*Shoots her.***

**MRITMD:*Is on the floor*Damn you.**

**Ring:Sorry for the cliff-hanger!**

**MRITMD&Midnight&Ring:See you next time!**

**MRITMD:Review or i'll send Midnight after you.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aki No Tsuki No Akademi**_

_**

* * *

**_

**MRITMD:Bwaahahahaha! Hello all! I am back with the update! Disclaimer someone please I need a frappachino now or I will explode! That happens to me sometimes!**

**Ring:Yeah yeah. MidnightRoseIsTheMadDetective does not own Harry Potter! She just owns: me, Midnight, and others! Sue and I will kill joo!**

**MRITMD:On to the Chappie!**

_"letters"_

Familiar speak

(_Parsletounge)_

"Speak"

_'Thought speak'_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2-Revelations and a mate._

_Summery of what happened last time_

_ "Academy? What academy? Harry asked._

_ "Well the Aki No Tsuki Akademi, is the place where people with Familiar go so they can learn how to harness their powers!" _

_ "Tori...What am I?" _

_ "Well your a um a...Vampire."_

_ "...What!"_

_

* * *

_

Harry looked at the red haired girl in disbelief.

"You're kidding me right?" He asked.

"No I am not! Jeez! Anyhow you're going to have to tell Dumbledore that he'll have to transfer you to the Academy!" Tori says in annoyance.

"Like I'm ever going to talk to that fucked up old fudge bag again."

"Harry! Why must you speak so badly about your elders?"

"Because the old man was just using me. So he could get my parents money!"

"That explains a lot."

"I thought it would. So what is the good and bad things about being a Vampire?"

"Weeeeeeell...The good things are as follows: Your hearing, sight, touch, taste, and smell become more accurate. You can run really fast. You only need blood for the first month afterward it's your choice. The bad things are as follows: You have to drink blood for a month that is. You can't go out in the sun, without a dark black umbrella. And you have a destined mate."

"Wait. Why is having a mate in the bad column?"

"Because...The mate is usually...A um boy."

It was at that moment that Harry decided to faint.

* * *

_Draco's POV:_

Draco smiled at the little girl before him. He knew a Familiar when he saw one.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"It is Ryū." The girl said.

Draco smiled, although he had no clue what her name meant, he knew she was powerful. He then proceeded to look at her features, her long black hair, red dragon eyes and petite figure.

"What does your name mean Ryū?" He asked.

"What is this 20 questions?" Ryū hissed

Draco narrowed his eyes, his father warned him about this, that Familiars took on their Masters personalities.

"Just answer the question, then tell me your full name." He said, rather coldly.

"As you wish. Ryū means Dragon and my full name Yūdaina Ryū or in your language Ryū Yūdaina. It means 'majestic dragon' in Japanese." Ryū said.

"Appropriate."

"I suppose."

"Come I want to show you to my parents."

"Pft. I should have known this would happen stuck up rich people!" Ryū hissed.

"Ahaha very funny." Draco said, glaring at the smirking girl behind him.

Draco walked down the stairs to his fathers study.

"Um dad, mom?" He asked.

"Yes Dragon?" His mom, Narcissa asked.

"I um came into my inheritance."

"So we heard." His father, Lucius, said.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to meet my Familiar." Draco said glaring at the girl, who's hands were in a prayer position, as if pleading for his parents to say they DIDN'T want to meet her.

"Of course we want to Dragon." Narcissa answered.

Draco smirked at the girl. And walked inside with Ryū behind him.

"Mother, father, this is Ryū." He said, being careful not to say her full name.

"It's very nice to meet you." Ryū said, bowing.

"The pleasures ours." Lucius said.

Draco gave Ryū a strange look.

What? I can be kind if I want to. She said in a foreign language.

Well you're obviously still a smart-ass. Draco hissed.

I try.

"If you don't mind we'd like to UNDERSTAND your conversation." Narcissa said.

"Oh sorry." Ryū said.

"It's fine Ryū. Now about your mate Draco...We know who it is." Lucius said.

"As do I dad." Draco said.

"Well that's a surprise. So who is it?"

"It's Harry Potter right?"

"Correct."

* * *

_Harry's POV:_

Harry groaned as his alarm went off. He opened his eyes to see...Tori running around all flustered.

"What are you doing Tori?" Harry asked, groggily.

"Well I'm getting you ready for your trip to Hogwarts...Now get your lazy ass out of bed before I make you get up and kick you to Hogwarts."

When Harry made no move to get out of bed, Tori decided to be true to her word, she turned to Hedwig and asked:

Which way am I kicking? She said in Familiars speak...Hedwig proceeded to tell her where.

Harry shuddered when he saw Tori's evil grin.

"I said if you didn't wake up I would kick you to Hogwarts so brace your self!" Tori shrieked.

Harry's eyes widened and he then shut them when Tori reared her leg up and...KICKED Harry to Hogwarts...Literally!

When Harry opened his eyes he looked around and was sitting in front of the Hogwarts Express.

"Wow she wasn't kidding." He said.

"Of course I wasn-OOF!" A phoenix started before it fell.

"Since when can phoenixes talk?"

"Since one of them is your Familiar doofus!"

Harry watched in amazement as the Phoenix turned into Tori.

"The hell?" Harry hissed.

"All Familiars can turn into a animal and a Phoenix is mine." Tori said matter-of-fact-ly.

"Ah that explains a lot, well lets get on."

Harry watched as Tori grabbed his bags and climb on to the train.

"Hey where are you going?" He asked her.

"There are no more compartments, but I found one in the back." Tori answered tartly.

"Ah. Sorry."

"It's fine."

Harry looked ashamed as they walked into the last empty compartment in the back of the train. Sadly for him it was not so empty.

* * *

_Draco's POV:_

Draco had gotten there easily thanks to Ryū. He had gone into his normal compartment in the back of the train.

He and Ryū had been waiting for more than a hour, when Harry Potter walked in.

Draco assumed his normal attitude towards his mate, it hurt.

"What are you doing in here Potter? This is _MY _compartment!" He hissed.

Draco watched as Harry glared at a little girl with red hair and red cat eyes.

"So your a Vampire as well huh Potter?" Draco asked.

"How did you know!" Harry yelled/asked.

"I can tell a Familiar when I see one and I know who your mate is."

"Really now? Who?"

"Why that's easy it's me."

And Draco, Ryū and Tori watched as Harry found yet another perfect time to pass out.

"Well brilliant thanks a ton Draco." Tori hissed.

_HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP _

**MRITMD:Bwahahahahah! Yet another cliff-hanger! I win!**

**Midnight:*Shoots her***

**MRITMD:*On the floor blood pooling out of her* Damn you.**

**Midnight:Review or I'll send Ring out of you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MRITMD:Hello all and welcome to the next chapter.**

**Draco:When do I get to do Harry?  
Harry:WHAT!**

**MRITMD:WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT! YOU TWO ARE CUTTING INTO THE ONLY TIME I HAVE YOU *BLEEP* WITH A *BLEEP* TOYS 'R' US *BLEEP* DORA *BLEEP* WITH *BLEEP*ELMO!**

**Draco:*Blinks***

**Harry:Draco what does *Bleep* mean?**

**Draco:I have no clue I don't even think thats a swear word in MY vocabulary.**

**MRITMD:Say the Disclaimer now! I need an Asprin.**

**Harry:MidnightRoseIsTheMadDetective does not own Harry Potter she just owns Midnight, Ring and the swear words she just said.**

**MRITMD:*Bleep* you. On with the chapter.

* * *

  
**

_**Aki No Tsuki No Akademi**_

_Chapter 3-The Autumn Moon Academy_

_Summery_

_"I can tell a Familiar when I see one and I know who your mate is." _

_ "Really now? Who?"_

_ "Why that's easy it's me." _

_ And Draco, Ry__ū__ and Tori watched as Harry found yet another perfect time to pass out._

_ "Well brilliant thanks a ton Draco." Tori hissed._

_

* * *

_

_Harry's POV:_

"Harry, Haaaaaaarry! Wake up! Rise and shining! WAKEY WAKEY HARRY! WAKE UP HARRY!" Yelled Tori.

"I'm awake god dammit!" Harry hissed at Tori, pushing her off of him.

"Ow!" Tori shouted when she hit the ground.

"Serves you right scaring me like that! Now what on Earth did you want?"

"I WANTED to tell you that we're here." She pointed out the window.

"Oh shit." Harry moved at lightning speed grabbing his trunk, Tori, and changing in record time and speeding out of the compartment and into a wagon with speed like a stray bullet.

Harry smiled to himself until he noticed who he was sitting with. Ron and Hermione. Damn.

"Uh hi guys." Harry said quite literally forcing the words out.

"Hey Harry." Ron said, Hermione just nodded, then Ron noticed Tori.

"Hey cutie I haven't seen you around her before whats your name?" He asked.

"It is Tori Utsukushii, my name means 'Beautiful Bird' in Japanese." Tori answered.

"Well your name doesn't do you justice." Ron said, scooting closer.

"I would quite appreciate if you would move away from me please."

"Oh are you embarrassed? Well don't be a cutey like you deserve to be with a strong guy...Like me!"

"Ahahahahaha!" Tori laughed.

"Okay Ron leave her alone." Harry said.

"Hell no mate!" Ron hissed.

"Leave her ALONE!"

"N.O."

"Leave my FAMILIAR alone!"

"Familiar!" Hermione yelled.

Harry flinched as Tori face-palmed. Harry felt the wagon jerk to a stop. Harry grabbed Tori and dragged her out and picked a empty boat, but was soon joined...By Draco.

"What are you doing here? You hate me." Harry said.

"I USED to hate you. But once again you're my mate so I don't anymore." Draco said.

Harry blushed, he didn't know why, he just did.

"Heh you're slowly falling for me." Draco said, smirking.

"I am not!" Harry said, slightly blushing.

"Hi my names Tori. What's yours?" Tori asked Ryū.

"I am Ryū." Ryū answered.

"That's a nice name and judging by it you're Familiars animal is a Dragon?"

"Correct and yours is some type of bird. Correct?"

"Right. My animal is a Phoenix."

"That's appropriate, I suppose."

"That's insulting. But I suppose your animal is appropriate as well, judging by your personality. All cold and sour."

"Well your personality matches your animal as well. You are way too cheery and fiery the personality of an actual Phoenix."

"I suppose I could take that as a compliment. And you do that our animals are not the rarest."

"True the absolute rarest is the Raven and Bat correct."

"Yup no one can with stand or match their insanity, bad behavior and over all personality."

"True true."

"Oh we're here. Come on lets stop the fight."

"Hai. Hey Harry we're here come on quit fighting with your mate!" Tori yelled and dragged Harry away from Draco.

"Alright alright I'm coming you can let me go now!" Harry hissed.

"Sorry Harry."

"It's fine Tori."

Harry smiled at the Phoenix and she smiled back. They headed inside...Only to be stopped by Dumbledore

_'Don't kill him whatever you do don't kill him!' _Harry thought, "What's wrong sir?" He asked aloud.

"Nothing is wrong my boy." Dumbledore said, that familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Is there anything you need sir?"

"Actually yes I need you and to come to my office."

Harry smirked at Draco's sudden surprise to the Headmaster's pulling him away from the group(1). They(Ryū, Tori, Draco, Harry) walked to the Headmaster's office. Where Dumbledore decided to stop playing Mister Nice Guy.

"Alright all I want to say is this I know you two are Vampires and as long as you don't drink any blood for the next month we'll get along swimmingly." Dumbledore said.

"...But if we don't drink blood we'll die..." Harry said.

"Smart boy aren't you? Yes I want to kill you!"

"Well they'll be a slight change to your plans." Someone behind them said.

"Who are you two!"

""**We are agents sent from the **_**Aki no Tsuki no Akademi. **_**We are here for the Vampires and their Familiars.**"" The two strangers said in unison.

Harry looked at the two.

"The **_Aki no Tsuki no Akademi_**?" Harry asked, he remembered that name...Tori said he was going to go to that school.

* * *

**MRITMD:I feel better now!**

**Harry:Good**

**Draco:I don't feel like I'm going to die any minute now.**

**MRITMD:Hush. Any how...BYE-NII~! Review or I'll send Dumblefuck after you!**

(1) I have no clue what I was talking about.

Translations:

Ryū:Dragon

Tori:Bird

Aki no Tsuki no Akademi: Autumn Moon Academy

Utsukushii: Beautiful

Yūdaina: Majestic.

Hai: Yes

**ALL OF THESE WORDS ARE IN JAPANESE YOU DON'T LIKE THE LANGUAGE? THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?**


	4. Chapter 4

**MRITMD:Yellow all this is the 4th chapter BOOYA!**

**Draco:Seriously though when can I have Harry?  
Harry:You touch me and I'll sue!  
MRITMD:You'll have him...WHEN I SAY SO! Now Disclaimer**

**Draco:Fine...MidnightRoseIsTheMadDetective doesn't own Harry Potter...I do!**

**MRITMD:Well I suppose that works...On to the Chappie!

* * *

**

_**Aki No Tsuki No Akademi.**_

_Chapter 4-Headmistress Moon_

_Summery:_

_ "Well they'll be a slight change to your plans." Someone behind them said._

_ "Who are you two!"_

_""__**We are agents sent from the Aki no Tsuki no Akademi. We are here for the Vampires and their Familiars.**__"" The two strangers said in unison._

_

* * *

_

_Draco's POV:_

Draco watched as Dumbledore exploded in the twos faces

"What do you two want!" Dumbledore hissed.

"Nothing, Headmistress Moon asked us to come get the two Vampires here. Come along you two." One of the strangers said.

Draco help Harry to his feet and lead him towards the door. When he heard a yelp.

"Not another move! If you do I'll kill him!" Dumbledore said, his wand at Harry's neck.

Draco made a low growl and was about to attack when he heard a sigh and turned to see the two strangers take off the cloaks, revealing a pair of twins with, dark ocean blue hair and eyes the actual color of ice, the only differance is that one was a boy and the other was a girl.

"Okay we aren't here to ASK you if we can take them, we are here because we're GOING to take them no questions asked!" The girl hissed.

Dumbledore laughed.

"And how, pray tell, will you do that? You're probably a weakling!" He said.

The girl twitched, and raised her hand.

"Try not to miss Midnight." The boy said.

"I won't Ring." Midnight said, "Freeze."

Draco watched in amazment as Dumbledore froze in a block of ice.

"Woah." Harry said, slipping from Dumbledore's grip.

"Got that right!" Midnight said, "Let's get out of here before he-" She started just as Dumble dore broke out of the ice, "Before that happens!"

"RUN!" Ring yelled.

"No need to tell me twice." Draco said, picking Harry up bridal-style and running out the door.

"Put me down Draco!" Harry hissed.

"No way do you WANT to get caught?

"Well no..."

"Then I'll continue carrying you."

"...Fine"

"Sorry to interuppt, but you're going the wrong way." Midnight said.

"And what would you know, girl?"

"My names Midnight! And that's my twin brother Ring. Anyhow the Academy is in the Forbbidden Forest!"

"Ah...THE FOREST!" Harry yelled.

"Yup-AHHHHH! HOLY SHIT!

"What?"

"Apperantly we're being chased." Ring said, pointing behind him to Ron, Hermione, Ginny and of course Dumblefuck chasing them.

"Oh shit!" Draco hissed, running faster.

"No worries we're here." Midnight said stopping in front of a large gate.

"Mon o akeru!" Ring yelled, and the gate opened.

"Now...Gēto o shimeru." Midnight said, and the gate shut.

"Well now you have to go to the Headmistress's office." She said, poining towards tower. "When you get in say 'Watashi ga kuru kamo shirenai' got it?"

Draco nodded, set Harry down, and walked into the office.

"Ass-hole why didn't you wait for me?" Harry hissed, chasing after him.

"Did you want me too?" Draco asked innocently.

"That would have helped!"

"It didn't cross my mind."

"Didn't cross your mind! Why I ought t-" Harry was cut short by a soft 'Ahem'.

"I don't mean to interrupt a lovers brawl, but you're here to get your instructions. I am Headmistress Autumn Moon. You may call me Miss. Moon, there is only one person that calls me Autumn and I'm still trying to get back at her." Autumn said. "Now...FALL IN!"

Draco watched in amazment as there was a puff of smoke and Midnight and Ring stood in the room.

""**You called?**"" They asked.

"You two will be their guide AND they'll be staying in your house."

"WHAT!" Midnight yelled.

"You heard me!"

"Oh fine!" Midnight hissed and started walking out of the room.

"Midnight wait." Autumn said.

"Yes?"

"Are the 'Brands' still hurting? Let me see them."

Midnight walked up to the desk and pulled her collar down revealing two etched in devil wings on her neck.

"They just hurt a little now." Midnight said.

"I'm glad you have fast recovery. Those brands usually put someone in the infirmary for more than 2 months...You recovered in a day after you got it nice job."

"Thank you anyhow come on Harry Draco. Lets show you around."

After around an hour Draco and Harry had seen everything, The training grounds the classes all of the rooms and the 'Houses', they where staying in the Demon House. Where Midnight and Ring stayed their tour ended at the end of the say.

"Well there's only one last thing to say." Ring said, leading them to the outdoor lunchroom and pushed them onto the stage.

"Look at the audiance!" Tori yelled.

"**WELCOME TO THE AUTUMN MOON ACADEMY!**" Every one on the premisis yelled.

Draco was speechless. Harry fainted...AGAIN. Tori yelled and Ryū broke into tears.

"Well bed time!" One of the Moon House people yelled.

"Come on." Midnight said.

Draco and Harry walked hand in hand back to the House. And started to go to sleep when:

"HEY DON'T GO TO SLEEP WE STILL HAVE PRANKS TO DO! We're not called the Demon House for nothing."

* * *

**MRITMD:Next Time: Pranks! A strange secret! And a little bit of fluff! **

**Draco*Pumps fist in the air* Yes!  
Harry:NO!**

**MRITMD:YES AND BYE-NIII! Review or I'll send Autumn after yoooou!**

Translations:

Mon o akeru-Open the gate

Gēto o shimeru-Close the gate

Watashi ga kuru kamo shirenai-May I come in?


	5. Chapter 5

**MRITMD:Welcome to Chapter 5! And here are your warnings! A little fluff! A rabid Autumn!**

**Draco:FINALLY!  
Harry:Dammit no!**

**MRITMD:Dammit yes! I do not own Harry Potter, Draco does!**

**Draco:See Harry proof!**

**Harry:Damn.**

**MRITMD:On to teh chapter!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 5-A soft kiss and a violent prank!_

_Summery:_

_ Well bed time!" One of the Moon House people yelled._

_ "Come on." Midnight said._

_ Draco and Harry walked hand in hand back to the House. And started to go to sleep when:_

_ "HEY DON'T GO TO SLEEP WE STILL HAVE PRANKS TO DO! We're not called the Demon House for nothing."_

_

* * *

_

_Harry's POV:_

Bwahahahahaha!" Midnight laughed, "Owww!"

Harry stiffened a laugh. Ring had hit his sister in the head.

"Do you want to get us caught? This prank is dangerous enough as it is!" He hissed.

~Flash back~

_ "Pranks!" Harry hissed._

_ "Every night we do pranks to every House, we've pranked everyone except Headmistress Moon!" Ring said._

_ "Yeah, but the reason we haven't pranked Autumn," Midnight started, as she said Autumn's name, lightning struck, "Is because we never had an opening!" She fnished._

_ "Wow you two are as good pranksters as Fred and George!" Harry said._

_ "Fred and George?" Midnight asks._

_ "They were my friends before I came here...Come to think of it I never got to say good bye to any of my close freinds!"_

_ "Well sorry, but Dumblefuck was going to kill you and we couldn't allow that to happen." _

_ "What? Why?"_

_ "Simple it was a mission a special mission, any mission that involves a new student is to be handled with extreme care! If the students die then you fail the mission. And we, not even once, have failed a mission! And to top that we're the only two man team in here!"_

_ "Two man team?" Draco asked._

_ "Well it's simple any 4 people from any House join together and take missions so they can pass the term. Depending on the mission status is how you pass." Ring said._

_ "What does the status have to do anything?"_

_ "Simple. The status gains you Uri! Uri is the points you need to be able to pass! 1st term is the easiest it gets harder once the terms go up! And you also get money for the missions you do." _

_ "Well that's convenient." _

_ "__**We know**__" They said, "__**Now this is what we want to do to Autumn! We're going to go into her room when she's asleep and dye her WHOLE body pink and lavender!**__"_

_ "You two are mad geniuses." Draco said._

_ "__**We try.**__"_

~End flashback~

Harry sighed in pure annoyance.

"Will you two shut up?" Draco whispered.

"Right sorry." Midnight whispered, and climbed up into the open window of the Headmistress's room.

Midnight waved her hand to say the coast was clear and the rest of them climbed up.

"You got the dye?" She asked Ring.

"Yup." Ring whispered and gave buckets of pink dye to Midnight, Harry and Draco leaving one for himself.

"Okay pour it over her body and me and Ring will dry it." Midnight said.

"Got it." Harry said, pouring the pink dye on Autumn's legs.

Harry watched as in less than 2 minutes, the Headmistress's body was soon covered in dye, and watched in amazment as the twins quickly dried the dye.

"Now lets get out of here!" Midnight yelled, waking up Autumn.

"Hmm? What are you 4 doing in he-AHHHHHHH!" Autumn yelled when she noticed her skin and suddenly gained a murder hostality.

"RUN FOR YOUR GOD FORSAKEN LIVES!" Midnight yelled grabbing her brother and jumping out the window, Harry and Draco following right behind them.

"Grab Harry, Ring! We're jumping the fence!" She yelled grabbing Draco's hand.

Ring nodded and grabbed Harry, then sprouted pure white feather wings!

"The hell!" Draco yelled.

"We'll explain later." Midnight said, her own pair of devil wings sitting on her back, she grabbed Draco and flew over the fence and was soon joined by Harry and her brother.

"Okay now explain the wings." Draco said.

"Simple their "Brands" that give us wings! Autumn should explain most of it." Midnight said.

"Midnight and I are going to look for a way in that won't lead to our Gorey demise." Ring said.

Harry and Draco nodded and watched as they left.

"Harry...You do know that I love you." Draco said.

Harry nodded.

"I do know and I think I love you too." He said.

"That's good."

Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry. It wasn't a timid kiss, it was passionate and long. It took a little while, but Harry kissed back and it soon turned into a battle for dominance as each boy kissed.

Draco was trailing kisses down Harry's neck when they heard a loud 'ahem'.

"Listen I know you want to continue, but either go deeper into the forest or get a room back in the school. Your choice." Midnight said.

"Urm..." Harry said blushing to no end.

"Come on lets get in."

"Yeah..."

Midnight and Ring led them around back to another gate which easily opened when it saw Midnight's "brands".

"I knew these 'brands were special." Midnight said.

"Wow." Draco&Harry&Ring said in unison.

Midnight and the rest them walked back to their House.

"Good night guys!" Midnight yelled, dragging Ring into their room and closing the door.

"Night." Draco said.

Draco lead Harry into the room, and went into his bed, Harry crawled in after him and they soon fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**MRITMD:I told you only a little fluff! And what ever your thinking Midnight and Ring are doing then your DEAD...ON! Haahahahahahahahaha!**

**Midnight:*Shoots her***

**MRITMD:*Is on the floor bleeding her ass off*Damn you.**

**Draco:*Muttering*So close sooooo close.**

**Harry:*Blushing to no end***

**Midnight:Review or I'll send MRITMD after you!**


End file.
